1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic exercise apparatus and more particularly pertains to allowing the exercise of an individual while in a prone position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating various exercises are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,494 to Santighian; U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,840 to van Housen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,827 to Weider; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,576 to Richardson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,580 to Paris; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,246 to Wilson.
In this respect, the elastic exercise apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the exercise of an individual while in a prone position.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved elastic exercise apparatus which can be used for allowing the exercise of an individual while in a prone position. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.